The invention relates generally to optical sights, and more particularly to an optical sight that is integrated into an optical scope""s mounting bracket to serve as a back-up optical sight.
Optical scopes for weapons have become increasingly sophisticated as they make use of advanced optics and/or lasers. For ease of assembly and replacement in case of failure, the optical scope is typically mounted onto a bracket that is attached to a weapon. Unfortunately, a replacement optical scope may not be readily available in a field application. In such instances, the weapon may be useless unless the weapon is equipped with a back-up optical sight.
One type of back-up optical sight is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,965. This back-up optical sight includes a peepsight and post that flip up adjacent to the weapon""s optical scope. However, the peepsight and post can be easily damaged and add weight to the weapon.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a readily available back-up optical sight for a weapon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a back-up optical sight for a weapon that is compact and rugged.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a back-up optical sight for a weapon that is always aligned with the weapon""s optical scope.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a back-up optical sight that does not add weight to a weapon.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, an optical sight includes a base such as a bracket that can support an optical scope. The bracket defines a bore therethrough such that an optical line-of-sight is defined that is parallel to the line-of-sight of the optical scope that would be coupled to the bracket. A post is adjustably mounted in the bracket to extend vertically upward into the bore at a forward end of the bracket so that the post""s outboard end can be selectively positioned in the bore along a vertical line extending through the bore. A plate having an aperture formed therethrough is adjustably mounted to the bracket across the bore at an aft end of the bracket in a way that the aperture can be selectively positioned along a horizontal line that is perpendicular to the vertical line defined by the post.